Existing cable shield contacts are known. FIG. 1 illustrates a perspective view of an existing assembled plug, shown generally as 100. The plug 100 is similar to plugs in U.S. Pat. No. 6,358,091, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The plug 100 includes a top cover 102, a bottom cover 104 and a core 106. The top cover 102, bottom cover 104 and core 106 are all conductive to provide shielding as described herein. These conductive components may be made from metal, metallized plastic or any other known conductive material. Core 106 supports insulative (e.g. plastic) contact carriers 108. Each contact carrier 108 includes two contacts 160 defining a pair. A boot 112 provides strain relief and is made from a pliable plastic or rubber. Also shown in FIG. 1 is cable 10 entering boot 112. A latch 114 is provided on the top cover 102 for coupling the plug 100 to outlet (not shown).
FIG. 2 is an exploded, perspective view of the top cover 102. The top cover includes a shield contact 164 that electrically connects the ground layer of cable 10 to the plug core 106. Shield contact 164 is conductive and is preferably made from metal. Shield contact 164 has an arcuate portion 166 formed to generally follow the shape of cable 10. Arcuate portion 166 includes barbs 168 that pierce the ground layer of cable 10 and the cable jacket. This electrically and mechanically connects the shield contact 164 to cable 10. Shield contact 164 includes a pad 170 having two openings 172 formed therein for receiving two posts 176 formed in top cover 102. The friction fit between posts 176 and openings 172 secures the shield contact 164 to top cover 102. A tab 174 extends away from pad 170 and contacts the plug core 106. A channel 178 is formed in the top cover 102 for receiving central ridge 144 on plug core 106.
FIG. 3 is an exploded, perspective view of the bottom cover 104. Bottom cover 104 is similar to top cover 102 in that both use shield contact 164 in the same manner.
In addition, FIG. 4 illustrates a graph of the calculated transfer impedance of the shield contact 164. The dashed line illustrates the limit of the transfer impedance.
Other existing shield connection consist of single or double bar type contacts that contacted a minimal amount of cable shield area due to the non-uniform geometry of the cable and shield in the terminated state. Other solutions include U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,513 that includes an arcuate cable engagement section 122. The same manufacturer has produced a cable engagement ground clip having a planar tab, divided into separate, planar fingers. Specifications are demanding better transfer impedance and coupling attenuation performance than existing designs provide.